Mackenzie Calhoun
Mackenzie Calhoun (formerly known as M'k'n'zy of Calhoun) was a male Xenexian Starfleet Officer who served in the late 24th century. Early Life M'k'n'zy was born in the year 2334 on Danteri occupied Xenex. At the age of fourteen, he killed his first Danteri and began the uprising that eventually freed his world from Danteri oppression. (''TCT'' novel: Once Burned) By the age of nineteen, he had freed his planet from their Danteri overlords. He was likened to Alexander the Great by Captain Jean-Luc Picard of a visiting Federation starship, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]. Picard urged M'k'n'zy to join Starfleet, warning him that things would not go well if he allowed the climax of his life to occur in his youth. (''NF'' novel: House of Cards) In 2354, Calhoun fathered a child by Calhoun clan widow, Catrine, according to Xenexian traditions. Calhoun would not meet the boy, Xyon, until he was well into adulthood (''NF'' novels: Martyr, The Quiet Place) Starfleet Academy Upon entering the Academy, M'k'n'zy of Calhoun took the name Mackenzie Calhoun as it was easier for his contemporaries at the Academy to pronounce. While at the Academy, Calhoun first met and became romatically involved with cadet Elizabeth Shelby, and the two became engaged to be married. Calhoun would later claim that he had first seen Shelby in a dream years before ever meeting her. Calhoun and Shelby ended their relationship after Shelby decided to repeat her fourth year at the Academy. (''NF'' novel: Stone and Anvil) Starfleet By the year 2368, Calhoun, now a Commander, had risen through the ranks and was assigned to the [[USS Grissom (NCC-42857)|USS Grissom]] as First officer, under Captain Norman Kenyon. He began a romantic relationship with the nightside XO, Katerina Mueller. In 2369, after Captain Kenyon's brother and daughter were killed while on a diplomatic mission to Anzibar, the captain slowly started to go insane. Kenyon eventually killed himself, but not before the crew of the Grissom nearly mutinied. Calhoun resigned from Starfleet shortly afterward, believeing that he had somehow let down Captain Kenyon, after punching his superior officer and former Academy Dean of Students, Admiral Edward Jellico. (''TCT'' novel: Once Burned) Starfleet Intelligence From the years 2370 to 2373, Calhoun worked for Admiral Alynna Nechayev in an unofficial capacity, doing various jobs on the behalf of Starfleet Intelligence. Included among the jobs tackled by Calhoun while working for SI were the destruction a Federaton designed phased cloak that had been turned over to a Romulan commander by Picard in accordance with the Treaty of Algernon, and the rescue of a Orion slave girl named Vandelia after an undercover investigation of crimelord Zolon Darg. (''TNG'' novel: Double Helix: Double or Nothing; No Limits short story: "Loose Ends") The Excalibur NCC-26517 Calhoun was recruited back into Starfleet in the year 2373 by Captain Picard, who felt that Calhoun's talents would be perfectly suited to commanding a ship designated to patrol Sector 221-G, the recently fallen Thallonian Empire. Calhoun was given command of the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) and was reunited with Elizabeth Shelby, who served as his first officer. (''NF'' novels: House of Cards, Into the Void) Calhoun served as the Excalibur's captain until her destruction in early 2376. After the destruction of the Excalibur, Calhoun was believed to have been killed in action. In truth, Calhoun had found himself on the planet Yakaba where he met a local woman named Rheela. Upon Rheela's death, Calhoun adopted her orphaned son, Moke. Calhoun returned to Starfleet just in time for the dedication of the Galaxy class [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)]], which was to be commanded by Shelby. Calhoun had realized how much Shelby meant to him while on Yakaba, and immediately proposed marriage to her. Shelby accepted after verifying that this individual was, indeed, Mackenzie Calhoun. The two were married in a ceremony officiated by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. They honeymooned on Xenex. (''NF'': novels Dark Allies, Excalibur: Restoration ''; ''No Limits short story "A Little Getaway") NCC-26517-A Calhoun commanded the Excalibur-A for several years during such events as the Gateways crisis, the conflict with the entities known as the Beings, and the brief war with the Selelvians and the Tholian Assembly. (''Gateways'' novel: Cold Wars, ''NF'' novel After The Fall) By 2379, after the Selevian war and the establishment of the New Thallonian Protectorate, the Excalibur was attached to Space Station Bravo under Calhoun's newly-promoted wife, Admiral Elizabeth Shelby. Acting on a hunch as to the whereabouts of the missing Princess Kalinda of New Thallon, Calhoun brought the Excalibur to the planet Priatia, where the Excalbur encountered the Priatian's allies, the extradimensional race known as the Teuthis. (''NF'' novel: After The Fall) The Teuthis sent the Excalibur to their own realm, an enclosed gelatonous environment similar to the Fluidic space of Species 8472. There, Calhoun "negotiated" a deal with the native species, the Teuthis and the Bolgar, that allowed the Excalibur to return home. (''NF'' novel: Missing In Action) M'k'n'zy of Calhoun (Mackenzie Calhoun) Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie